


Go North

by primeideal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Ghosts, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: So here you are in this dungeon. You don't remember which way is out. You think you've been down here for a while.Fortunately, your inventory is (almost) as big as your imagination. Well, my imagination.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Go North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blahblahwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahwhy/gifts).



This is an interactive fiction game coded in Twine. To play, go [here](http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/jvmpyguwuecvmfpwoloj1a/go-north%22); it will run in your browser.

If you reach the end of one "plotline" and want to restart, click the small asterisk that appears at the end--it might be a little faint/hard to see depending on your color contrast.


End file.
